


The Prince and His Captain

by LegendsofLink



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, prince sidon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, bazz smut, lonely!bazz, possesive!prince, prince sidon smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofLink/pseuds/LegendsofLink
Summary: A two-part series involving smut between the reader and Bazz, as well as the prince.The prince picks up on his captain’s loneliness, and how he gets flustered around reader, Sidon’s companion. Pitying Bazz, Sidon allows him to have his way with his little minnow, so long as she wants it as well. Thus, after their night together, Sidon’s instincts go wild when he smells the captain on her, and the Hylian gets to feel the wrath of his conflicting possessiveness.





	The Prince and His Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand this beyond two parts if I come up with more ideas, and if you lovely readers would like that. Maybe a smidge of plot to connect the chapters?  
Let me know!:)

Sidon watched his captain curiously as he approached the river’s edge, where his favourite Hylian was perched beneath a tree, fingers running along the strings of her lyre. Bazz, his trusted friend, had his arms resting against the grassy ledge as his body remained in the river, listening carefully to the girl’s music. He kept his spear nearby, should anyone or anything try to hurt her. 

Sidon assigned his captain to watch over the Hylian while the prince was occupied with his work and meetings, whom he usually entrusted with the task, as Bazz was his most skilled and vigilant guard. He wanted the utmost safety for his little Hylian. 

The prince himself felt drawn in to Y/n’s music, that being something he adored about her - her raw ability to make any melody sound sweet. If he was lucky, she would even sing for him. At the moment, she was only humming, yet the captain was just as captivated. 

It looked rather sweet, the prince thought as he approached quietly as to not disturb them. The captain watched intently, face softer than his usual blank stare - the one he used during his shifts. Emotionless, still, and unfazed by the usual bustle of the domain. But there, floating in the river, he could let his emotions show freely. Sidon wasn’t used to seeing that side of him. 

Eventually, Y/n stopped her playing and looked up at the captain, face gentle and kind. “What did you think of that one?” 

“It was very pretty,” Bazz said honestly, eyes dazed, cheeks warm. 

Y/n offered him a little bow from her spot on the ground, smile pulled tighter in response. “Thank you, captain.” 

Bazz gave a little chuckle at that, as the girl only called him 'captain’ to jest or tease him at times. He liked how she could joke with him, as most of the Zoras couldn’t, given his rank. Even though he was technically working, he felt more refreshed than ever when he got to spend time with the girl. She was a light when he needed it most, and he quickly found out why the prince insisted on having her around. 

It was a bit of a task for the prince to convince the council to permit the girl to be a permanent resident of the domain. They couldn’t see why a singing musician was beneficial to the kingdom - a Hylian one at that. But with some sheer luck and determination, the prince persevered and got his way. His enamoured, endorphin-filled way. 

Sidon met her by a pond one day, after hearing the soft, beautiful tones of her lyre matched with her wonderful voice. He had been out in the water after a long day of paperwork and simply wanted to swim before heading back to his reality. Except, he heard those muffled sounds through the water and grew curious. Unable to deny himself, Sidon resurfaced to see the little Hylian sat all by herself, nestled between some rocks. He listened carefully to her sweet music, and instantly felt it travel into his heart. The prince felt the air as it was taken from his chest, captured by her beauty. 

After some time, he carefully made her aware of his presence, eager to not scare her away. He remembered how deeply she flushed, realizing that she had been heard by outside ears, yet she welcomed him warmly. They introduced themselves to one another, and eventually the prince joined her on land to spend part of the evening together. They talked about many things, the girl played music, and the prince was left anticipating the next time he could see her. 

_Soon_, she had said softly to him, demeanour as gentle and calming as could be. He hardly knew her, but the prince was already enthralled. She felt exciting and new, and so unlike the others he was surrounded by every day. 

As she had promised, their next meeting was indeed very soon after that. The next day to be sure. Then many other visits followed after that.

While being so good and well rounded, the girl’s acceptance of her desires came as a surprise to the prince. It didn’t take long for them to lay with one another, and for the prince to hate the idea of not being with her. Thus, the prince made his appeal to the small court, and his wish was granted. Luckily, she was just as radiant and full of life as the day he met her, all those months ago. 

“Pretty indeed,” the prince said, alerting them both of his arrival. He held his hands behind his back as he walked, offering a smile to the Hylian, who returned it happily. 

Bazz’s expression faltered when he saw the prince, and pulled himself out of the water, spear in hand once again. His cheeks reddened, but he tried his best to maintain his professional composure.   
“There’s nothing to report, Sidon,” he said, using his name casually. It was normal between them, as they grew up together and the formalities felt strange to them. He only called him by his title in the midst of the king, rookies, or influential people from other races. 

Sidon nodded in return with a sigh of relief. “Very good, thank you Bazz.” 

The captain gave his prince a nod in return, and caught on to the silent cue of dismissal. When his work was done for the day, the prince always returned to his Hylian, in which Bazz’s services were no longer needed. 

Thus, Bazz took his spear and marched his way back to the inner domain, with at least a bit of reluctance in the back of his mind. Releasing a sigh once he was out of earshot, Bazz puffed up his chest a little to regain himself and to forget about the way Y/n’s music made his heart feel. 

“Did you have a good day?” The prince asked his Hylian as he sat next to her, close to her side. It was always such a relief for him to be back in her presence. 

“It was a very good day,” she remarked, slipping her arm around his to hold his bicep affectionately. She strained a little to place a soft kiss to his cheek. “How were your meetings?”

The prince seemed to light up at the feeling of her lips, and he leaned his head against hers lightly. He closed his eyes and sighed. “They were alright, just long. I’m glad I have time to spend with you.” 

Y/n’s heart beat a little faster at that, although his feelings came at no surprise any more. Still, his words could still bring a joy about her. “I’m glad you choose to spend it with me.” 

Sidon planted a kiss on the top of her head and nuzzled against her. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, my minnow.” 

Knowing how much he loved the pluck of her strings Y/n picked up her instrument again and began playing a light, calming melody. The prince nearly melted at once. 

Several days passed as usual. 

Y/n went about her way throughout the domain, with the captain trailing wherever she went. She liked to play music for the children at the fountain, help around in some of the shops, walk along the east reservoir, and find something interesting to read in the library.

It all felt normal to her, completely unaware of how Bazz’s attraction to her grew more each day. He tried to convince himself it was just misdirected friendship, that he only cared for her as comrades did. But no matter how often he tried, it always left a tugging at his heart strings. 

To make it worse, Bazz and all the other Zoras knew that Y/n and the prince were committed to one another, although she didn’t have a mark to display his claim to the others. He didn’t wish to bind her to him in such a primal Zora way, not until it was certain she wanted to be with him forever. Even then, he couldn’t be sure how the council would react to him claiming a Hylian. 

Even so, Bazz found himself seated in the library with the Hylian girl, who sat on a circular window ledge, face buried in a book. His place was at one of the round tables, going through some reports while he waited. His attention was relatively secured on his work, but he couldn’t help himself from stealing a glance at the girl every so often. ‘Scanning for threats’ he called it, despite the two of them being the only ones in the library. 

“Ridiculous!” Y/n exclaimed as she suddenly sat down at the table across from Bazz, who jumped slightly at the intrusion. 

He looked up at her in question, opening his mouth to speak, unaware that a tangent was to be had first. 

“That’s the fifth book this week I’ve read that was exactly the same as the last!” Y/n puffed, waving the hardcover book in front of herself. 

“W- what was it about?” Bazz asked curiously, sitting up straighter in his chair. 

Y/n set the book down, letting her delicate hand rest atop it. “Another damsel saved by a knight. They fell in love, just like the characters did in the last four books.” She didn’t look too irritated by the repetitive plots, just a little bored Bazz observed. It was more humorous than anything. 

“Isn’t that a pleasant thing?” Bazz wondered, letting his own heart wander for a moment. As of late he grew quite curious about story endings of happiness and love, but he assumed it was because Y/n shared them with him so often. Happy endings started to grow on him. 

“Well yes,” Y/n began, thinking for a moment, fingertip tapping against her lower lip. “I suppose it is better than tragedy.” Then, she leaned forward into the table with her usual enthusiasm, eyebrow raised. “It was sickeningly sweet, I’ll admit.” 

Bazz swallowed, eyes taking the girl in as she seemed right at home in the library, discussing the books with him as she always did. He noted that she didn’t seem opposed to the sickeningly sweet things. It crossed his mind what _else_ could’ve been written on those pages. The thought of her gaining some sort of pleasure from reading such lewd things made his head swim. 

“Still!” She exasperated, leaning back in her chair. “Why are they all the same? What about a damsel that saves the knight instead? Or one about a second lover vying for someone’s full attention?” 

Bazz’s scales seemed to shiver at that, heart beating just a bit faster. Still, he swallowed and kept his cool. 

“These are by Zora authors, right?” The girl asked, teetering between anticipated relief or disappointment. 

“Why, no. I believe those were Hylian authors,” Bazz answered, watching as the latter set in. 

Y/n placed a palm against her own cheek, looking at Bazz with such a genuine expression. “That’s even worse.” 

The captain couldn’t help but laugh quietly at that, just as the girl joined him as well in a light moment. He found that she was much more humorous than most of the Zoras, with a nonchalant air about her. She was wonderful, and he could never ignore that about her. 

It was always difficult for Bazz to wander back to his small home at the end of his shifts, alone with the faint memories of Y/n lingering in his mind. She made his days easier to bear, but the absence of her at night was the most difficult part. To put him to shame as well, he knew that the girl would be nestled in Sidon’s princely bed, peppering him with her affections, and displaying her love for him. Sometimes he wished it was his bed the girl was curled up in, staining his own skin with love. 

He knew it was wrong to think that way of the woman his Prince loved, but it was so hard to erase her from his mind. 

Bazz thought he had the mess of his emotions bundled up and hidden away from everyone else. From Y/n, sure. She wasn’t the wiser. But Sidon, however, knew what those longing looks meant. He knew that Bazz wasn’t looking for a mate for two reasons: he was committed to his work, and his mind was too clouded by Y/n for him to be interested in the female Zoras.

The prince didn’t speak with his captain about the matter, as it seemed rather innocent. He couldn’t speak for the thoughts that crossed Bazz’s mind, but he was a careful Zora. He knew boundaries. Surely, his crush on Sidon’s love would fizzle away at some point or another. It didn’t spark rage within Sidon like it would if it was another Zora, not his trusted friend. 

Strangely enough, the prince could go as far as to say the whole thing was humorous to him. Not in a condescending way, but one that was at least a bit charming and predictable. He thought it was interesting as well, because it was something he often twisted into a fantasy of his. Sidon was never disappointed by his intimate moments with the Hylian girl, and it was something he wished his dear friend could experience for himself. In addition, he wondered what it would be like to watch his lover perform from a distance, as a viewer instead of a participant. He couldn’t say he didn’t dream about it at least a few times. 

Then one day, the prince decided it was time to indulge his captain once and for all. Of course, he ran it by Y/n, who seemed a little hesitant at first, but after she thought about it and a heat blossomed across her cheeks, she agreed. She liked how to idea delighted her prince. 

Bazz didn’t suspect a thing as he was summoned to the girl’s chambers, as he usually was to begin his day. Except, it wasn’t the morning, and he had already spent most of his day with the girl. She chose to have a nap that afternoon, which to his dismay, cleared up Bazz’s schedule and made room for regular patrolling. He hadn’t done that for months. 

Still, the captain made his way to the girl and stood outside her door, giving a light knock. 

“Come in!” Y/n called with a softness to her voice. 

Bazz’s forehead scrunched together in confusion, as he was never called into her room. Usually, he would wait for her in the hall and escort her wherever she wanted to go. But, he obliged and opened the big door carefully. 

Once inside, Bazz felt a warmth from within, taken back by how alluring the atmosphere was. The whole room was dimly lit, with candles flickering from the many crevices, and a light scent throughout the air. It felt like a dream. 

Even more so, the girl was stood in its centre wearing a silk nightgown decorated with lace over her shoulders, with a plunging neckline. Her hair was down in a relaxed style, wavy from being brushed out. She looked so soft and elegant, it was a wonder that not every Zora found himself paired with a Hylian. There was just something so delicate but beautiful about them. 

Bazz found it difficult to form words, mind turning to mush before her. “D-do you want me to... wait outside?” 

Y/n shook her head, approaching Bazz to make him feel less uncomfortable standing at the closed doorway. “No that’s alright, Bazz. I wasn’t wanting to go anywhere anyway.” 

Confused by her answer, the captain simply looked at her with a slight head tilt, trying his best not to let his eyes wander too far down. “Then, with all due respect, why did you summon me?” 

Y/n gave Bazz an almost sinful smile, just a few steps away from the tense Zora. He noticed how incredibly soft her lips looked, and he grew curious. “Because I want to spend time with you away from everyone’s intrusive eyes.” 

Bazz felt his heart pick up at that, both worried and excited by what that meant. “I’m not sure I know what you mean, Y/n.” 

Ever so gently, the girl reached for Bazz’s hands and held them between hers, much to his surprise. He had to force himself not to jump out of his skin. It was so simple and innocent, yet it caught him off guard. They rarely ever made contact. 

Her kindness never faltered. “You are always on duty when you’re around me, but here in my room you don’t have to be. I want to spend time with Bazz, not the captain.” 

Bazz couldn’t shake how sudden it all felt, and how strange it was to be wanted for fun, not just for protection. His cheeks flushed, and his belly squirmed. “W-wouldn’t Sidon want to see you?” 

“He’s busy right now,” Y/n sighed, looking at the Zora’s longer fingers in between hers as she intertwined them. It captured his attention as well, and made his nerves rise. He swallowed hard. 

“...What did you have in mind?” Bazz asked innocently, noting how she brought herself closer to him, slowly filling his senses with her. 

“Well...” Y/n began, placing a hand against his chest with a smug smile on her face. “A few things.” 

Bazz flinched at the contact at first, but forced himself to calm. His heart started beating faster just from looking at her. “Y/n, w-what -

“Relax, Bazz,” Y/n cooed softly, bringing her lips to his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach, however, her delicate lips made brief contact before Bazz pulled away slightly. 

He looked down at her, face worried and confused, but also fighting the temptation before him. “Y/n - what are you doing?” 

Y/n removed her hand from his chest, but still held his hand with the other, giving him a gentle squeeze. “I just want to give you some attention, that’s all. Won’t you let me thank you for all you’ve done?” 

Bazz hesitated at that. He felt her sincerity, yet he was sworn to serve his prince. It was known to not pursue another’s mate, especially not the prince’s. “W-we can’t. What about Sidon?” 

Y/n’s smile pulled at that, bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles sweetly. “He won’t mind, trust me.” She repeated the action, keeping her eyes on him innocently. “Do you trust me?” 

Bazz’s stomach flipped as he watched her, torn between what he knew to be right, and a strange circumstance. He was a good Zora, and a trusted friend. But despite trying his best to hold back, Bazz couldn’t deny how the girl was exciting him. He gave a shaky breath and nodded. 

Smoothly, Y/n drew closer once more, placing a hand on his slim waist while the other went up to stroke his cheek. She met his gaze with such tenderness that for a split second, he thought she was in love with him. It was a ridiculous thought, he knew, but liked how it felt. 

“Nothing will happen to you, Bazz,” Y/n murmured, hooking her finger under his chin to direct him. 

Absently, Bazz leaned in, unable to break from her alluring trance. His cheeks blossomed a pink colour, yet he didn’t care. Already, he could feel himself growing just from being so close to her. He swallowed again, then nodded, giving in. 

Y/n’s eyes fluttered shut as she closed the space between them, letting her lips gently embrace his. His felt very different from Sidon’s, but she grew accustomed, and carefully added more pressure. 

Bazz was still hesitant of course, nearly drawing back with guilt, but he couldn’t. He lied to himself long enough about his feelings, and with the opportunity before him, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. Eventually, he too pressed into the kiss, letting a hand rest of the side of her head, carefully running his claws through her hair. 

Y/n smiled into the kiss, knowing that she got him finally. The girl let it linger before deepening it, working her lips into his with a soft precision that made him melt before her. 

Bazz felt like his heart was about to explode in his chest. It brought him so much feeling, so much warmth that his lower belly burned. He felt so happy he could cry. 

“See?” Y/n said when she slowly pulled back, before leaving a few kisses at the base of his neck. “Wasn’t so bad.”

Bazz took several deep breaths in, already focusing on the ghost of her lips against his, despite her still leaving little kisses just beneath his neck piece. It was all so surreal, he almost didn’t believe she was there before him, placing her affections upon him. 

Slowly, Y/n brought a hand to Bazz’s gills and made gentle contact, knowing how sensitive they were. 

Bazz inhaled sharply at the contact, setting his jaw to contain the rush of blood that travelled to his cocks. He closed his eyes as he felt how her fingers ran across them carefully, hitting so many nerves at once. That matched with how she decorated his collar in kisses and held onto him, Bazz couldn’t control as his slit opened briefly, releasing a clear fluid to run down his skin. A soft, barely audible moan left his lips. 

“You really couldn’t contain yourself?” 

Bazz jumped back faster than he thought possible at the sound of the prince’s voice, face completely flushed with a petrified look on his face. His chest thundered. 

“Sidon! I - I...”

The prince approached them, eyes dark and fingers tense by his sides. 

“You wanted my minnow to yourself did you?” He asked with a bitterness to his tone, standing behind the girl with his hands on her waist. He gave her a little squeeze, to which she blushed. “I saw how you opened for her.” 

Bazz’s whole face was incredibly hot as his throat threatened to close around his words. “I - I’m...” It was a feeble attempt at saving his skin. 

Sidon brought a hand up to gently hold the girl’s neck, bringing his mouth close to her ear. She only looked forward at Bazz, lips parted. “I know she’s a pretty thing, I’m surprised the others aren’t lining up to try and steal her from me.”   
Slowly, he used his other hand to hook a claw under the lace around her shoulder, and swiftly moved it down. Then, he did the same to the other side, all while grazing his teeth over her ear.   
  
“Normally, I’d be angry if I saw anyone leaking for my catch.” Sidon began lustfully, releasing her neck to slide the nightgown down her chest before letting it fall. “But I’m feeling generous tonight, captain.” 

Bazz stood there, astonished. He was frozen in place, still mortified, but amazed by the sight before him. She looked so unbelievably perfect, and so ready for him. He had to contain himself. Y/n was so divine that it took a moment for the prince’s words to sink in. When they did, he met his eyes laced with confusion. He wasn’t sure how much more his heart could take. 

The prince’s hands came up to give Y/n’s breasts a loving squeeze as he smirked. “You heard me.” 

When he released her, Y/n approached Bazz once more, chest moving beautifully with her actions. It forced Bazz to grow excited all over again, yet he couldn’t ignore Sidon’s gaze. 

“I told you,” Y/n said quietly to Bazz, smile returned as she collected his hands in hers, placing kisses to each knuckle. “You’ll be just fine.” 

“W-what’s going on??” Bazz finally managed, already exhausted from the emotional ride they put him through. Stressed, he looked between Y/n and the prince, who found himself a place to sit and observe. 

“Y/n is going to spoil you for the evening while I watch,” Sidon said plainly, legs spread casually across the front of the chair. “I know how lonely you get, captain.” 

Bazz nearly took offence to the latter statement, but was forced to ignore it as he felt Y/n’s fingers slide between the folds of his slit. It was so much stimulation at once that his jaw went slack, and the breath was stolen from his chest. Even he never did such a thing to himself. 

“That’s it,” the girl hummed, kissing his jaw while rubbing his slit encouragingly. “Relax for me, Bazz.” 

Bazz couldn’t do anything but what the girl said, hand instinctively falling on her naked waist. He tried to stifle his sounds of enjoyment, but the whines slipped through. His blood was boiling and his mind filled with a haze. Soon enough, his slit opened once more, freeing his lengths to land in Y/n’s grasp.

Y/n bit her lip at the sight of them, letting her hand stroke the first one slowly, noticing how much smaller he was compared to the prince, but she didn’t mind. It excited her. She moved her lips over to reconnect them with Bazz’s. 

He grunted into the kiss, feeling every tiny spark that she sent across his cocks, stroking them both generously. He opened his mouth to her, to which she complied eagerly, riling him up even more. Already, he was so full of pleasure and heat. 

Then, Bazz was left with bare lips as Y/n pulled away, yearning to give him even more attention. He watched with confusion as Y/n kneeled before him, leaving small licks against his heads. He visibly shuddered, eyes closing once more. 

With a pleased expression, Y/n took one in her mouth, feeling how his whole body tensed. A small moan tumbled from his lips. Still, the girl took more of him in her mouth, taking it in much easier than Sidon’s.

The prince watched from his place, running his fingers along his own gills, mesmerized by his minnow’s actions. She moved so fluidly, and brought so much pleasure to his captain already. He pulled his lip between his teeth as he watched like a hungry predator. 

Bazz’s hands found the girl’s hair once more, chest heaving already. His thighs tensed as Y/n took both cocks in her mouth as best as she could, stroking the rest. It was so much at once, he felt the coil tightening in his belly. 

Y/n bobbed her head, trying her best to deliver for the captain, truly wanting him to enjoy himself. After a few more strokes, she heard as he groaned quietly, hand tense against her head as his fluid filled her mouth, to her surprise. It wasn’t much, as Bazz was too aware of the prince’s presence and couldn’t allow himself to finish properly. 

Still, he breathed heavily as he came down quickly from his first orgasm, cheeks completely red. “I - I’m s-sorry...” 

Sidon was equally as shocked from his place, mouth half agape as he released a small “oh”. It only made the captain more ashamed. 

Y/n stood up from her place, seeing how he was still half hard. She tried to meet Bazz’s eye, although he averted his eyes, much too horrified for finishing too soon. 

“It’s been...a while,” he confessed, face not lightening from its aggressive flush. 

“It’s alright, Bazz,” Y/n murmured quietly, stroking his cheek lightly to coax him out of it. “There’s no need to be ashamed.” 

Bazz released a shattered breath, unsure of what to do next. But, the girl’s light nudge under his chin forced him to look at her soft, understanding eyes. 

“Do you still want this?” She whispered to him, so only he could hear. 

Bazz looked at her deeply, wishing he had just held on longer. A once in a lifetime opportunity and he blew it. After a moment of thoughtful silence, he nodded. The small smile he received made his heart leap. 

“Si?” Y/n asked, not removing her eyes or her gentle hand away from the captain. “Could you leave us please?” 

Sidon hesitated. He was riled up to watch his minnow preform, in which he didn’t want to miss. Yet, he saw how embarrassed his captain was, and knew his presence wasn’t helping. With a reluctant sigh, the prince stood from his place and left the room with a shuffle of his feet. 

When Bazz heard the door click shut, he visibly relaxed, and closed his eyes as he exhaled a big breath. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Y/n said quietly, face so warm and pleasant when the captain opened his eyes. She let her thumb graze his cheek before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. “Come with me.” 

Bazz felt as the breeze from their movements cooled his cheeks, letting him relax to some degree. He followed her to the bed and watched as she crawled up and across the mattress, pulling him with her to sit in front of her. 

“I want you to be comfortable,” y/n murmured, placing her hands on his thighs as the captain sat on his heels. His chest seemed to stammer once more, but he wasn’t as nervous as before. Her efforts were proving to be helpful. 

Slowly, the girl moved herself closer to him, letting her knees rest against the outside of his so that she could spread a little more. Her eyes never left his, full of patience and a misleading innocence. She carefully picked up one of Bazz’s hands and guided it between her legs. “I want you to really get to know me.” 

Bazz swallowed hard at that, already feeling a new wave of excitement fall over him. As gently as he could, Bazz regained control over his webbed hand and inched it closer so his fingertips could brush against the girl’s sex. He watched as Y/n shifted in her place, eyebrows pinched together as she felt the subtle sensation. 

”Are you in pain?” Bazz asked with worry, not moving his fingers. 

Y/n shook her head, hair bouncing beautifully. “No, please keep going Bazz.” 

Relieved, Bazz continued to roll his finger over her clit, bringing his free hand to hold her thigh for support. He loved how her skin felt against his, how warm she felt in contrast to him. It made him feel cozy and relaxed. 

With her eyes closed in anticipation, Y/n’s head lulled to the side with a sigh as the captain picked up his speed slightly. Bazz took in how it made her feel, then let another finger run the length of her flower.

”Oh, Bazz,” Y/n groaned, already moving herself against his hand. She craved more friction. 

Bazz watched with his lips parted, entranced by the scene before him. This way, he was able to take in the whole of her body and all of its glory. Truly, she was breathtaking. “You are too much...”

Y/n’s lip pulled up in a dazed smirk at his words, still lifting her hips lazily. She found it in herself to open her eyes to look at him almost sinfully, chewing the inside of her lip. “You have skilled fingers.” 

A blush crept across Bazz’s cheeks, but it gave him the confidence to let a finger dip inside, the first time he ever felt the softness of her walls. It felt like a dream. 

Y/n moaned at the feeling, letting her arms drape around the captain’s neck. She felt as he stiffened at the contact before reminding himself to relax, and he carried on with his work.   
  
“I’m so wet,” Y/n said with red cheeks, letting go of a small laugh. It was unbelievably charming yet adorable and Bazz couldn’t contain himself. She left a few kisses against his jaw as she turned to jelly. “You did this to me.” 

Those words sent a rush of feeling to Bazz’s cocks, and before he knew it, he was as hard as ever. Growing hungry for her, he searched for her lips and eagerly captured them in a heated embrace. He was delighted when she moved so lovingly into the kiss, applying the perfect amount of pressure to take his breath away completely. He was absolutely drowning in her. 

”Please, Bazz,” Y/n sighed between kisses, after a moment of being locked together. “Fuck me.” 

Bazz’s skin crawled at her words, all the while sending a shiver right to his cocks. His lips hesitated as the little statement took him by surprise, then it only made him want her more. 

Bazz pulled back from the kiss to get a good look at their situation, helping Y/n to extend her legs around his midsection, while he moved his to lay out straight, so she was sat in his lap. His mind was clouded now, yet his cheeks never drained of that warm colour. 

Gingerly, Bazz lined himself up with her wet opening, and carefully slid his way inside. He winced at the immediate contact, already feeling so much at once. Yet, he was able to hold on and kept going. 

Y/n was already biting her lip with her eyes closed, preparing herself for the inevitable pleasure she was about to receive. Her body showed when a new sensation would ripple through her, in which Bazz watched for eagerly. 

Bazz grunted quietly once he nearly bottomed out, save a few inches that didn’t quite fit. He held onto the girl for support, mind fuzzy from all of the mental and physical stimulation he felt at once. He thought that their position on the bed was odd, yet he liked how it almost signified how strange their situation was. He liked that it was special to them. 

Y/n grinned once she adjusted to him, leaving gentle kisses down his neck once more, taking the time to truly attend to him. “You can move now, Bazz,” she said quietly, offering direction. 

Bazz almost didn’t want to move. He wanted to remain inside of her and just exist for a while, until he too grew impatient and needed more. At last, Bazz began lifting his hips, moving himself in and out of her. 

Immediately, Y/n let small moans tumble from her lips, holding on around Bazz’s neck loosely. She felt very strange with the captain inside of her, as he offered stark differences from the prince. He was much thinner and more agile with his movements, with a tenderness about him. She knew he was being extra careful given her position. 

It wasn’t that Sidon wasn’t a gentle lover, but he wasn’t afraid to be rough with the girl. He knew her limits, yet always seemed to just teeter on the edge of them. He reveled in the excitement and the rush it always gave him to be with Y/n, while still being able to shower her in passion and the heat they shared. 

Bazz increased his speed progressively, muffling his sounds of enjoyment. He listened carefully for the girl’s moans and the occasional squeal, remembering what movements she liked most. He took his time, and was truly enjoying the moment, for he knew it was likely a one-time thing. 

”Y/n,” Bazz murmured into the girl’s neck as his hips flicked into her faster, rendering him tense and out of breath. 

”Hmm?” She questioned quietly, eyes continuing to close despite trying to keep them open to see the captain. His thrusts weren’t helping. 

”You’re s-so beautiful,” Bazz admitted, cheeks filling with more redness. He could feel how hot they became, but he didn’t care anymore. He was already inside of her, rocking his hips and making her moan. What else could he be embarrassed about at that point? 

Y/n let out another moan, letting her fingers grab at his shoulders and back, scratching him slightly. His senses heightened at the feeling and brought a chill across his body. “You’re too sweet, captain.” 

Bazz’s hips stuttered at that one word, something normally used in jest brought out and made lewd. He could’ve drooled at hearing her say it again if she had. 

Both of their sounds grew with desperation as time went on, with the captain bucking his hips into her, jaw slack as he felt every inch of her. She was so much more than he had expected, like a reality that surpassed any dream. Y/n was something he was afraid to miss. 

Y/n could sense that Bazz was growing tired from the position by the way his thrusts grew sloppy, so she placed a kiss on his lips, then laid her legs out with Bazz’s, body angled so she was off more to the side in order to avoid putting too much pressure against his chest. That way, he only had to rut into her while she did the rest of the grinding. 

By then, Bazz was more generous with his moans, head back in the pillows with their new position, laying down fully. One hand stayed on her lower back, while the other tangled in her hair as he soaked up every bit of her. 

Their movements were lazy and less calculated, but neither of them cared. They were too engrossed in how much pleasure they felt, and how tender of a moment it was. This way, Y/n could look up at him and see just how much he was loving it. When she could keep her eyes open long enough, of course. 

”That’s it...right there,” Y/n whined, burying her face in his chest as his small thrusts picked up, once he felt another rush of adrenaline. He felt absolutely drunk on her, and didn’t mind one bit. 

Bazz thought he could feel fire in his veins, so clouded that nothing felt real at that point. The coil was tightening in his belly with each movement of his hips as well as hers, feeling as his legs started to tremble. He felt close all over again. 

Y/n reconnected their lips hotly, moaning into his open mouth. Bazz couldn’t help but return the sound, feeling his orgasm creep up on him. He gripped her tighter, heart racing. 

”Cum for me, Bazz,” the girl whispered against his lips, biting down on the lower one gently. “Dirty me.” 

Bazz forced his eyes shut to focus, gripping onto her ass to pull her against him as he bucked into her tiring body harder. It was sudden, in which she was caught off guard, but it only made her melt into him with liquid moans. 

He was so close, but Bazz wouldn’t let himself finish first. He felt like he had to make it up to her for earlier. 

With a few more harder thrusts, Y/n was a mess, panting into Bazz’s neck between moans. She liked the desperate side of him. All she could do was lay sprawled across his body, and take every throw from his hips. 

The girl opened her mouth to encourage the captain, but she was cut short when the excitement in her belly burst, and a wave of euphoria fell over her. She tensed as her orgasm rippled through her, pulling the air from her chest. 

Satisfied at last, Bazz gave in and buried himself into her one last time before pulling back out. Just as his own high chased him down, his thighs tremored as he came between their stomachs. Bazz groaned heavily and threw his head back, sucking in as much air as he could. 

After a moment of catching their breath, Y/n brought one of the blankets up and wiped him down, then herself before tossing it away. She saw the pleasant glow that graced the captain’s face as he took deep breaths in. It was quite clear that it had been some time since he last laid with anyone. 

Gently, Y/n brought herself closer to his side, half sitting and laying next to him. She peered over at the captain and met his eye, to which he blushed even more. He was an embarrassed mess, even then. 

”T-thank you,” Bazz got out, unsure if it was okay to touch her still or not. But, his worries went away when he felt her hand as it caressed his skin. 

Y/n’s smile pulled, eyes full of contentment. She played with his shoulder piece absently, then she grew a little more serious. “Will you promise me something?” 

Bazz studied her face for a moment, following suit with a softness in his eyes. “Of course, what is it?” 

”Please don’t let this whole thing change how you see me. Don’t let it make things weird between us,” she pleaded quietly, fingertips moving slowly. “You still have to see me every day, and I don’t want you to dread our days together.” 

Bazz’s serious expression didn’t falter, as he let his thumb trace her cheekbone. He was so kind, so gentle towards her. “I’ll only look forward to those days more, Y/n.” 

Y/n melted at his words, leaning in to gift him with the sweetest, most affectionate kiss she could muster. He was a truly special Zora and friend, and she never wanted to be without him by her side. 

Bazz thought he must’ve died from a sickeningly sweet overload. Yet, it was something worth dying for.   
Except, the captain didn’t know how he would be able to let her go, and inevitably return to Sidon’s arms. 


End file.
